A variety of coupling devices exist for connecting hoses to ports. One type of coupling device which is a garter spring coupling device of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,359 which patent is incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth. Such couplings are in widespread use for coupling fluid lines to the compressor or other ports of automobile air-conditioning units.
The port used in conjunction with a garter spring coupling is generally tubular in shape with a flared end. As the coupling is connected, the garter spring radially expands as it passes over the flared end of the port and then contracts around the end of the port to maintain the coupling connected to the port.
To disconnect such garter spring couplings, hand tools have been devised which include rigid semicircular projections which are hinged together. The hinge enables the semicircular projections to be closed about the tubular port in front of the garter spring coupling. The tool is then displaced axially towards the garter spring coupling to radially outwardly expand the garter spring to clear the flared port end. This permits the disconnection of the garter spring coupling from the port. One such prior art tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,359.
Although such prior art tools adequately perform their intended function to release such garter spring couplings, applicant has recognized that they are needlessly complex and costly from a manufacturing standpoint due to the necessity of assembling a hinge construction.